Todo el dolor dejame remplazarlo con mi amor
by Lety098
Summary: Hinata se siente herida porque su padre la corre de su casa ya que se entera del amor que siente por Naruto, ¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto y ella compartan el mismo cuarto noche tras noche? Posible lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo…

Una semana, eso era el tiempo que llevaba en el Hospital Hinata. Sin embargo, ella quería quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí ya que, cierta parte de su interior, quería que la tragara la tierra después de haberle confesado a Naruto que estaba enamorada de él. Había decidido no contarle nunca sobre sus sentimientos, pero creyó que moriría intentando salvarle y un impulso, casi inconsciente, le hizo contarle todo de un momento al otro. Se arrepentía, pero pensaba que de no haberlo hecho o de no haber "intentado" salvarlo ahora él estaría muerto y la aldea completamente destruida… había sido una confesión completamente extraña e inusual y, hasta ahora, no sabía cómo había actuado él ante aquel suceso, probablemente mal pues solo él no había venido a verla después de quedar herida aunque también sabía que él estaba demasiado ocupado en el asunto de Sasuke y no tenía ningún minuto libre como para visitarla.

-Tal vez… solo tal vez…. No tiene tiempo de venir a verme – murmuró en aquella habitación vacía y con escasos muebles de la que no había salido desde el enfrentamiento.

Por otra parte, el asunto de su padre le tenía demasiado ocupada y pensativa. Por más que intentaba luchar contra sí misma y lograr conseguir aquel poder que lograra hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, nunca podía llegar a aquel punto que cada vez perecía más inalcanzable. Casi todos los de la Aldea sabían el duro entrenamiento al que se sometía era demasiado brusco, incluso inhumano, pero a Hinata no le importaba. Si lograba conseguir aquel cariño paternal que tanto había fantaseado, habría valido la pena.

Tsunade le había hablado sobre un programa de entrenamiento en el que, aparte de entrenarlas con los procedimientos más avanzados, también se les prepararía a cada uno haciendo uso de cada una de las técnicas personales que podían realizar y, posteriormente, usarlas si había necesidad de defender las aldeas. Todo ese entrenamiento duraría dos años y lograría conseguir aquel poder tan deseado por parte de la pequeña peli azul.

Había estado a solo un paso de aceptar pero en este momento y, como estaba aún herida, probablemente Tsunade le obligaría a quedarse más tiempo en el hospital hasta que se recuperara por completo y perdería esa oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras que levemente se levantaba de aquella cama blanda y suave deslizando sus frágiles y, con poca fuerza, pies en esas pantuflas blancas y caminó hacia el balcón de esa habitación.

Se sentía débil…

…. ¡cómo no hacerlo si su propio padre dejó de entrenarla por ser una debilucha que no puede derrotar ni a su propia hermana menor!

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? – su voz era una combinación de frustración con odio. Frustración porque nada de lo que hacía era suficiente para complacer las expectativas de su padre y odio porque su único propósito en la vida – hablando en sus logros como Ninja – nunca lo podía lograr ni acercarse un poco.

Durante un tiempo, ese odio guardado era para su primo, Neji. Sentía que su propio padre amaba mas a él, que solo era su sobrino, que a ella misma… su primogénita. Mas ese sentimiento no duró mucho, solo unos meses a lo mucho, posteriormente comprendió que su padre lo trataba de esa manera por que Neji era fuerte, independientemente de la rama del clan que perteneciera, y Hinata solo era el eslabón débil de los Hyuga.

Ahora no guardaba ningún odio o resentimiento hacia su primo, al contrario, se sentía agradecida con él ya que le había ayudado a entrenar.

-¿Qué haces? – Le habló una voz masculina que Hinata conocía muy bien – Deberías de estar acostada o mínimo sentido.

Hinata quedó plasmada en el suelo, sintió sus piernas frágiles y su cuerpo demasiado pesado, sentía como… ¿Cómo si se fuera a desmayar?

-¡Contrólate, Hinata! - le habló una vocecita en su mente regañándola por su compartimiento.

Agachó su cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña recién regañada por su padre.

El rubio que acababa de entrar miraba curioso a la peli azul mientras que esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de ella, sin embargo esa respuesta jamás salió de aquellos labios rosados. Con una sonrisa y una voz amigable, se acercó a ella y la cargó porque era muy evidente que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. La tomó en brazos como si se tratará de un bebé. Rió divertido al sentir lo liviana que era Hinata.

-¡Deberías comer algo, Hinata! – Bromeó riendo y sintió como las mejillas de la muchacha cambiaban de un tono rosado a un rojo intenso de un segundo al otro - ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama? – ahora el tono era serio. Naruto dejó a Hinata sobre la blanda cama y la cubrió con la fina sabana de seda.

-Quería tomar algo de aire. Supuse que si intentaba salir de la habitación, Sakura o Tsunade me traerían arrastrada de nuevo a la cama. Además ya me molestó estar acostado todo el día –concluyó. Se quedó sorprendida al ver a Naruto reírse a carcajadas junto a ella. Cuando Naruto terminó de reírse se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Hinata hablar sin titubear o tartamudear en cada una de las palabras.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo el rubio aún sorprendido.

-Débil… - dijo refiriéndose al pequeño ataque de debilidad que había tenido con respecto al tema de su padre pero Naruto creyó que se refería a su estado físico y solo pudo tocar el rostro de Hinata con su mano como si buscara algún indicio de Fiebre mas lo que él quería era tocar el rostro de aquella muchacha de piel pálida.

-Pronto te recuperaras –murmuró algo… ¿nervioso?

Casi temblando se sentó al lado de Hinata, esta se movió un poco para que él pudiera recostarse y así lo hizo. Impulsivamente Naruto le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó suavemente besando la frente de ella. No sabía porque, pero sentía algo mientras estaba con ella… ¿se debía al hecho de que sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de él?

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, el silencio fue remplazado por suaves dibujos imaginarios que Naruto hacia en la piel de Hinata y dulces suspiros que soltaba ella.

Naruto no quería irse y no pudo separarse de la Hyuga, esta durmió en el pecho de Naruto y, por otra parte, Naruto durmió sin soltar a Hinata de sus brazos… se sentía tan cálido… tan completo….

…. Sentía como si todo el dolor que había sufrido en el pasado se fuera a terminar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros rayos salientes chocaron contra los ojos de la muchacha sumamente dormida que descansaba sobre una plana y dura almohada. Ella no quería despertar, pero sabía – por los rayos que ahora molestaban sus ojos – que ya debía de pasar el medio día y había dormido lo suficiente como para ya levantarse e incluso volver a intentar escapar de aquella cárcel infernal llamada "hospital". Quería entrenar, volverse mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo era y recuperar el tiempo que había perdido al estar hospitalizada los últimos días.

Se acercó más a la almohada estrechándola contra sí como para poder conseguir una posición más cómoda para ella, sonrío. Nunca había descansado tanto como lo hacía ahora sobre aquella almohada extrañamente cálida. La misma era justo la razón por la que no quería levantarse, ¡era increíblemente cómoda! Y la hacía querer dormir sobre ella eternamente. Se ajustaba tan bien a la pequeña cabeza de ella que parecía echa a su medida.

Entonces, sintió como algo o "alguien" mejor dicho, acariciaba su espalda suavemente recorriéndole con sus dedos largos y delgados la piel expuesta que tenia la joven. Pronto ella se alarmó. Aquel cuerpo que hace solo unos segundos descansaba tranquilamente y en paz, ahora estaba tenso y rígido.

Los recuerdos del día anterior la acecharon, recordaba cómo había visto a Naruto y que él la había dejado sobre la cama mas no recordaba cuando este había salido de la habitación. ¡No recordaba nada después de haber salido de la habitación!...

"Probablemente ahí fue cuando me quedé dormida"

-Por fin has despertado, me tenias preocupado…. –le habló una voz aterciopelada al oído de la joven. Ella sabía quién era el portador de aquella voz hipnotizadora que le hablaba, ya que también era el portador de muchas fantasías relacionadas con su futuro.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con dos hermosos y azulados ojos mirándola con ternura. Entrecerró sus ojos y sintió su cabeza y cuerpo demasiado pesado ¿se iría a desmayar otra vez?

¡No podía! ¡No ahora!

Se armó de valor, abrió sus ojos con fuerza y obligó a sus labios a hablar sin tartamudear aunque lo último fuera casi imposible de lograr.

-Que…qué… que ha….haces… aquí… Nar…Naruto? – su voz temerosa e insegura, no le extrañó puesto estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía formular las palabras correctas al hablar.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Ella miró extrañada al rubio – No lo recuerdas – confirmó el oji azul mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con una mano alborotando aquel cabello dorado – Ayer vine a verte, te cargué hasta tu cama y te quedaste profundamente dormida. No me soltaste en toda la noche y… pues no me quise ir – las mejillas de la peli azul ya ardían al rojo vivo, ahora con lo que le había dicho el joven Uzumaki se habían trasformado a un rojo profundo. No le sorprendería que se desmayase en este momento.

-Yo…. Yo…. Lo siento mucho, Naruto… Yo…. –tartamudeaba mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba nuevamente hacia aquel balcón de la noche anterior. Giró suevamente su rostro para ver la reacción de Naruto que lucía en su cara una expresión de… ¿gracia? ¿Diversión?

-No tienes porque disculparte –dijo riéndose y mirando de un lado al otro algo sonrojado – Aún así no pensaba dejarte…. No al menos que llegase tu padre y me sacara a patadas de tu habitación – Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla. El rubio la miró con algo de ternura sin que la chica se diera cuenta – Vuelve a hacerlo – pidió el oji azul. La chica Hyuga no comprendió sus palabras – A reírte, te ves linda cuando lo haces – ella solo giró su rostro escondiéndolo entre sus cabellos.

Hinata recordó las palabras del chico:

"_No tienes porque disculparte. Aún así no pensaba dejarte…. No al menos que llegase tu padre y me sacara a patadas de tu habitación"_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no pensabas dejarme? –en su voz se distinguía la confusión y algo de esperanza.

-Bueno…. Yo…. –nunca había visto a Naruto nervioso o sonrojado. Normalmente era ella quien terminaba en el suelo desmayada por el nerviosismo que le causaba estar con él y ahora él la miraba de esa manera tartamudeando en cada palabra que decía – Pues… verás… ¿recuerdas la pelea contra Pain?

-Nunca la olvidaría…. Estabas muriendo y me lancé a salvarte…. después… no recuerdo mucho, creo que me golpeé la cabeza y quedé inconsciente…. Solo recuerdo haberte visto convertir en el zorro –era un mentirosa, recordaba cada palabra, paso y hecho que dijo e hizo Naruto en aquella batalla.

-Entonces ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de lanzarte sobre Pain y poner en riesgo tu vida solo para salvarme? -ella asintió y en un suspiro dijo.

-Que te amaba –murmuró sonrojada y volteando su rostro a otro lado, no pensó que él le dijera algo sobre ese tema.

-Esperaste mucho para decírmelo ¿no crees? –ella se volteó rápidamente confundida y exaltada.

-¿Lo sabías? –gritó.

-No, pero cuando le pregunté a Neji sobre eso me dijo que te enamoraste de mí desde que estábamos en la academia y de eso…. Ya casi 10 años…. – de pronto ella ya no podía contener las ganas de desmayarse – Me alegra que no haigas esperada mas…. Posiblemente me hubiera quedado soltero el resto de mis días si tú no me lo hubieras confesado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué solo estarás conmigo para no quedarte solitario el resto de tus días? ¡AH! ¡SAKURA TENÍA RAZÓN! ¡ ERES UN IDIOTA! - Ella corrió hacia la puerta pero Naruto, con la velocidad digna del hijo del gran rayo amarillo, la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo deteniendo su andar y jalándola hacia él pegando el cuerpo de aquella frágil niña al de él.

-No seas tontita, dije eso porque yo solo le pertenezco a aquella hermosa chica que vi en aquella cascada cuando éramos niños…. –le dijo en el oído provocando que el corazón de la peli azul se detuviera.

-No sé de que hablas, Naruto – gritoneó – ¡DEJAME IR!

-De ninguna manera, la última en aquella cascada te dejé escapar. Ahora no correrás la misma suerte.

Diciéndole esto le plantó un beso y no uno lento o dulce, si no uno fuerte y apasionado de esos que sabía que nunca olvidaría Hinata, además él sabía que era el primer beso de ella y menos podría olvidarlo.

Para la extrañes de Naruto, Hinata le correspondió el beso rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y permitiéndole el acceso de la lengua hambrienta del oji azul a su boca.

Al pasar el tiempo se tuvieron que separar por falta del aire, pero Naruto aún mantenía agarrada a Hinata solo que ahora no de la mano si no de las caderas.

-¡No te dejaré escapar nunca más! ¡Entiéndelo Hinata Hyuga! ¡Me perteneces!


	3. Chapter 3

La reclamaba, reclamaba a aquella muchacha de tez pálida que había puesto su vida en riesgo con tal de que él estuviera a salvo.

Necesitaba ver aquellos ojos con tonalidad parecida al de las perlas que reflejaban timidez e inocencia.

Necesitaba escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada que siempre tartamudeaba al estar cerca de él.

Necesitaba sentir ese cuerpo que más de un hombre estaría encantado de poseer.

Pero sobretodo, necesitaba aquel corazón que le había enseñado lo que realmente era aquel sentimiento que para él solo era una simple ilusión: le había enseñado lo que era realmente el amor.

Si de algo estaba convencido era que no dejaría que esa mujer le perteneciera a otro hombre y mucho menos si el corazón de aquella frágil, dulce e incluso peligrosamente hermosa mujer le pertenecía a él desde hace muchos años atrás y no había podido disfrutar ni un solo momento de aquel hermoso y preciado regalo.

Quería domarla, tomarla con aquellas fuertes manos y acariciar cada milímetro de aquel delicioso y apetecible cuero que amenazaba con acabar con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba a Naruto. Quería a esa mujer más que a cualquier cosa en el universo y podría tirar sus sueños a la basura a cambio de proteger a su amada y como se lo había dicho

**"¡Entiéndelo Hinata Hyuga! ¡Me perteneces!"**

Ella solo sería para él, aunque tuviese que matar para eso.

Y ahí estaban, cuerpo contra cuerpo, corazón contra corazón. Él podía escuchar el palpitar de la joven que se había vuelto a un palpitar exageradamente rápido, Naruto pensó por un momento que ella se podría desmayar.

-Hinata yo…. –el rostro de la Hyuga se volvió tomo un poema: Confusión, tristeza, alegría y enojo. Pero al finalizar dejó una última expresión sin ser leída: **Dolor**.

Agachó su cabeza mirando al suelo, las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas y de sus ojos amenazaba con salir una lágrima.

-¿Por qué? –Murmuró - ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué crees tú? – El rubio alzó una mano deteniéndose en el rostro de la Hyuga, lo tomó entre sus manos y alzó el rostro de la chica obligándola a mirar sus profundos ojos azules haciendo que ella se hipnotizara ante aquella mirada tan sincera. Hinata tuvo que parpadear varias veces e intentar controlar sus nervios para no desmayarse en ese mismo lugar – Porque te amo – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par – Además, ya te lo dije….me perteneces y si crees que te dejaré vivir al lado de otro, estas muy equivocada. Eres mía, siempre lo has sido…perdóname por el tiempo que te he hecho esperar….

-No lo comprendo… -fue callada nuevamente por Naruto que depositó otro suave beso en los labios de la joven muchacha.

-Para amar no hay que comprender, solo tienes que dejarte llevar….

Nunca imaginó que algún día Naruto le diría aquellas palabras. Siempre había visualizado su amor por él como algo imposible, como si Romeo se enamorara de la nodriza de Julieta…algo que no debería ir en la obra. Comenzó a recordar todas aquellas veces que había imaginado que Naruto le dijera algo así y, ahora que estaba frente a ella diciéndole lo que siempre quiso escuchar, no podía creerlo…

"**_Todo es demasiado perfecto, tan hermoso. Esta no es mi vida, siempre he vivido sufriendo día tras día y, ¿todo el dolor se irá con su amor? ¿Finalmente podré ser feliz? ¿O solo es un sueño causado por todo el medicamento que me están inyectando?"_**

Si era un sueño, como ella pensaba, quería quedarse en coma por el resto de sus días ya que por primera vez siente que realmente será egoísta y dejará que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Se lanzó sobre Naruto causando que ambos cayeran al suelo lo que provocó la risa del oji-azul.

-Había esperado mucho para tenerte así de cerca – murmuró acercando sus labios al cuello de la joven – Si de algo me arrepiento, es de haberte hecho esperar a ti también.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea….

-Señor Hyuga –anunció un chico de cabellera larga entrando a la gran sala de la mansión Hyuga – lo busca el señor feudal del país del fuego… dijo que usted lo esperaba - se excusó el joven puesto que su tío le había dicho que por nada del mundo se le molestara.

-Está bien, Neji. ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – el señor se encontraba checando varios papeles y negando. Su mirada estaba perdida como si la respuesta le diera lo mismo.

-Em.… creo que dijo algo de ir a ver a Hinata al hospital…- Neji se empezó a preocupar, era extraño mirar a su Tío tan distraído - ¿sucede algo, Hiashi-sama? – el aludido levantó su rostro y medio ladeó la cabeza.

-Sinceramente, me preocupa la razón por la que el Señor Feudal vino….

-Dudo que algo por lo cual debamos preocuparnos. En todo caso, ¿Por qué lo recibes?

-Necesitamos hablar sobre ciertas cosas y necesito resolver eso de una vez por todas…. Hazlo pasar ¿De acuerdo?

Neji salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra mas, aunque conocía muy bien a su Tío y también sabía que el señor Feudal venia a "visitar" a los líderes de clan solo cuando era una situación muy necesaria.

Un señor mayor entró en la habitación seguido por 4 ninjas más que el señor Hyuga supuso que eran los guardaespaldas de él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Feudal? – estaba de sobra preguntarlo, lo sabía y eso mismo lo hacía enojar.

-Ambos sabemos para que vine y lo que quiero. El contrato de paz entre ambos clanes está a punto de terminar y por consecuencia el Clan Hyuga está en desventaja y por lo mismo la aldea y el país está en desventaja de sufrir otra masacre de otro clan.

-Creí que ÉL estaba dispuesto a hacer un nuevo tratado de paz –contradijo Hiashi.

-De eso vengo a hablarte, lo que él quiere…. Bueno-…. –vaciló un rato lo que desesperó al líder del clan.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere? - gritó desesperado.

-A tu hija…. En matrimonio…. Él quiere casarse con Hinata y dice que acecinará a todo tu clan si no se la das y que al final solo a ella la dejará viva. Así que da lo mismo, terminará quedándose con lo que quiere, a Hinata.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña y curiosa chica escuchando la conversación.

_**"Tengo que prevenir a Hinata sobre esto, ella no se merece ese sufrimiento" – pensó la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi.**_

* * *

_**Aquí está la continuación! Espero lo disfruten!** _

_**Lety098**_


End file.
